


Singing in the Rain

by thrushrut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pidge Uses They/Them Pronouns, there is an oc dont mind him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrushrut/pseuds/thrushrut
Summary: AU prompt "I hear you singing in the shower and we have awesome duets but you pretend nothing happened when I see you in the hall, what gives?"





	

 

It was a well known fact that Lance liked to brag about himself.

 

Honestly how couldn’t he? He was good looking, with curves and muscles in all the right places. He had moves, sure they didn’t seem to garner the appropriate response but that was just because they weren’t the right people. His pun mastership and flirty tongue were under appreciated.

 

One thing that wasn’t however, was his singing voice.

 

If he could, and would say so, his voice was sinful in its range. Years of choir classes had helped make sure of that, and all the practice he’d had with that band in high school.

 

Lance is now in his second year of college, still rockin that musical scale, and desperately trying to juggle his life around projects and school work and regular work. Which just blows, it all blows, minus his job of course, working at a cat cafe? Talk about freaking amazing.

 

It never failed to help that the cats and patrons all liked his singing.

 

And speaking of singing….

 

Sharp blue hues study the wall to his right in anticipation, it wouldn’t be long now.

 

Every morning at exactly 5:34 AM his neighbor would take a shower. Now normally no way in hell would Lance be up at this time. It was by fluke the first time, his bladder weak after a night of drinking. But when his neighbor had started singing, fabulously, might he add, Lance had suddenly become an early bird to listen.

 

It had only been a matter of time before he’d joined in and oh, ooooh did they harmonize beautifully.

 

Okay so maybe what he was doing was a little bit ridiculous and super creepy, sue him!

 

It really didn’t help that he knew who that voice belonged to.

 

Suddenly his watch beeps, and right on time there’s the water shuddering out of creaky old pipes heard through the wall.

 

Idly Lance thanks jesus that their bathrooms were side by side and that his roommates slept like the dead, less they know what he does at such god awful hours.

 

Before long, a nice smooth tenor rises over the sound of the cascade. It seemed his vocal partner was feeling lively today because that song had been driving Lance insane for the past week and a half.

 

Familiar pop music could be as much of a hassle as it was a blessing. He waits for a beat, he always did for some reason, maybe to see if the other would call to him in wonder of where he was. But this was a strange and unspoken thing and soon Lance’s own soprano mingles with the tenor.

 

They sound so good, like their voices were destined to float around each other in comfortable companionship. There’s an occasional hiccup every now and again, they can’t be blamed, rousing from sleep left the muscles stiff and uncooperative.

 

Of course the longer they sing, the better they mesh and so the ritual continues. Lance finds himself following a few more songs, starting his own up here and there when his accomplice goes quiet to ponder another piece.

 

They go on for a solid thirty minutes until the shower cuts off and Lance is left alone. His voice stutters away on a higher note before dying out quietly in the unnerving silence. It was always like this, he should have kept a better eye on his watch but that voice! It was so easy to run away into.

 

Of course by this time there’s nothing left for Lance in the bathroom, he picks himself up from his spot in the tub, eyes casting up on his own shower head. It wasn’t like he needed his own shower, besides, doing it at night was better for his skin.

 

Instead he shuffles out, trying very hard to not act like a kicked puppy, because he’s not, thank you. There were no classes for him today, but there was the matter of his job which he’d been consecutively arriving on time to thanks to this new routine.

 

Lance tries valiantly to pretend that his neighbor isn’t the reason he’s suddenly on time to all his morning activities either.

 

With a little gusto the brunette throws himself into the morning swing of things, starting with dragging his roommates out of their beds. Hunk is an easy task, he, like other weirdo’s, seemed to function better at the ass crack of dawn. So nothing more than a well placed knock on his door and a call of “Hunk get up!” is needed.

 

Pidge on the other hand….

 

If there was fear reflecting in his blue eyes every time he looked at that ominous door then he’d vehemently deny it to his dying day. It generally goes about the same, peak into the room, try to sneak in, trip over something, and awaken the demon.

 

Well they weren’t a demon per say, but when Pidge got woken up they left nothing short of hellfire and brimstone in their wake until Hunk would call out that breakfast was ready. Not one for the most important meal of the day, Lance prefers to drown in a cup of his special hot chocolate.

 

“Dude,” Hunk draws out, wagging a strip of bacon at the cat thermos currently being filled to the brim with sugar and chocolate syrup. “Is that even considered hot chocolate at this point?” “Of course it is! Just gotta microwave it for a sec, you know, hot, chocolate?” He can’t help his snorting laugh, waving around the syrup bottle as twin groans meet his shenanigans.

 

“It’s too early for this,” Pidge grouses in return, their glasses are askew as they shovel another helping of scrambled eggs into their mouth. “You must be taking some kind of caffeine pill, this is the third week in a row you’ve gotten up earlier than Hunk.”

 

Said man looks inquisitive as he gnaws on another strip, “that’s true huh. You used to be the last one awake!”

 

Lance was so, so thankful his complexion helped mask the flush he’s sure is trying to wiggle onto his cheeks. Instead he plays it off, scoffing at the remarks and sweeping his thermos from the microwave in a dramatic fashion.

 

“Maybe I just wanted to try something new! You know, head start and all that crap.” “Or,” Pidge drawls, a smirk playing on their lips, “you just want to see the cute guy from next door.”

 

Ah shit.

 

“What! What! Me?!” He tries to scoff but it comes out choked, “no way!” but he’s acting too sloppy and Pidge, though just barely awake, has him shred apart in seconds. “You like Shiroooo,” they sing into their cup, Hunk takes the teasing in stride, a warm smile on his face. “He’s a good guy! I approve of this courtship.”

 

Lance flees before they have time to say anything else, he’s already dressed, teeth brushed. Luckily his thermos is still in his hands as he quickly slips on his shoes, choosing to mutter childishly “who even says courtship anymore!”

 

He exits to the sound of boisterous laughter in a big huff, taking a spiteful sip from his thermos and trying not to cry when it scalds his tongue. In fact he’s so busy being spiteful that he doesn’t notice the door a little ways from his own opening and closing until it’s too late.

 

“Lance?”

 

Oh fuck nuts.

 

Slightly watery eyes meet the concerned gaze of his neighbor, Takashi Shirogane, or, Shiro to his friends. Lance still wasn’t sure what he was to the man, and has always settled for his full last name. “Hey,” he chokes out, “what’s goin on?”

 

It was a good thing he sort of sounded like shit right then, then again, Shiro never seemed to connect the dots that they were musical partners.

 

Honestly it was a little offensive.

 

But oh, Shiro is looking at him with this adorable frown, his body tense like he’s not sure if he should get into Lance’s bubble or not. “Just off to work, um, are you alright?” Oh, right, he must’ve looked like a dork, he laughs, blowing on his drink to put on a show. “Sure, I’m absolutely fine! Just drank my hot chocolate a little too fast.”

 

The fact that it’s not coffee seems to surprise and amuse Shiro, his features softening into sweet smiles and crinkled silver eyes. God how could one man look so cute.

 

Wait he’s saying something.

 

Lance blinks a few times, “what? Sorry I’m still kind of tired.”

 

He’s graced with this cute little laugh that’s got a nice pitch, it’s like his musical aptitude is engrained in his very being and Lance is just so screwed.

 

“I said,” he repeats kindly, “where are you off to this morning?”

 

Absently Lance takes another sip from his travel container, blinking away a fresh round of tears. “Oh you know, about the same, I open for the cafe today.” This seems to perk Shiro’s interest, his eyes bright and full of wonder. “You work at a cafe? Can I ask which one?” He seems shy to ask, like he’s not sure if he’s over stepping his boundaries.

 

This was all very sugary sweet and wonderful, but Lance’s watch chirps angrily at him, reminding him he’s on track to being late for the first time in a while. “Oh uh, yeah! At Toe Beans,” “Toe…?” Shiro doesn’t get to puzzle out the name before Lance is already in a flurry past him, calling back as chipper as he dare.

 

“Gotta go, gonna be late! Have a nice day at work Shirogane!”

 

Maybe he imagined it, but he thinks he hears an airy “you too,” from behind.

 

 

Thankfully the commute is short and Lance is still five minutes early to work. He can’t help the smug little smile that crosses his face as he lets himself in to the employee’s backroom.

 

Maybe, just maybe, it was sort of nice to be early somewhere. Lance supposed he specifically meant the cafe though, he’d still managed to beat his boss and he got play time with his favorite cat. “Blue!” is the coo that bursts from his lips the second he’s through the door to the lounge area. “Blue my lady love! Where are you!”

 

A small purr erupts from the corner, allowing Lance to scoop up the big bundle of fur that was one of his leading lady loves. Okay so she was his only lade love and he was completely fine with that. Eager chirping fills his ears as his face is assaulted with cute kitty kisses, making the young man laugh.

 

“Aw Blue I missed you too, I really wish I could take you home with me girl.” Lance carefully sets the fluffy menace into the sling he’d made quite some time ago out of a spare apron. He wore it every shift walking around to set up shop with a content feline attached to his hip had to be the best part of the job.

 

Though, he ponders as he pulls the curtains back, why would it be so hard to keep Blue? They were technically an adoption center rolled into a cafe and lounge area, and it wasn’t against the rules for him to adopt a cat.

 

Lance makes his way behind the front counter to boot their computer up when the employee door jingles open again. This time it’s his boss, a rather quiet individual whose name tag simply read ‘Tal.’ If Lance were honest, he might have had a little crush on the man at one point. But Tal was rather secretive, charming sure. Yet he made it clear with every evaded question and side stepped advance that he simply wasn’t interested in people knowing him.

 

That was fine and all with Lance, he’d realized belatedly that he liked the man so much because he sort of reminded him of Shiro. A tall fit figure with sharp features and an undercut similar to his crushes. They were worlds apart otherwise, which Lance was also thankful for, he wasn’t sure if he could work with someone who was exactly like Shiro. That was bad for his heart.

 

Tal walks up beside him, green eyes absently surveying the computer as it continues to shake itself away. Then a grin is flashed at Lance, highly amused before he pats Blue’s head from her place in her favorite person’s sling. “Good to see you on time, and you Miss Blue, always a pleasure to see you.”

 

Oh, maybe that was why he hadn’t adopted Blue yet. She was sort of a popular cat, everyone greeted her enthusiastically as she perched within Lance’s hold during his shifts. He wasn’t sure if he could take her away, he’d miss her horribly if she wasn’t keeping him company at the cafe too.

 

A finger taps him right in the forehead, interrupting the sudden mild sulky mood and forcing blue eyes to zero in on his boss. There’s something thoughtful lurking in the arch of the red heads eyebrows, one of them raises impossibly higher and Lance remembers he had been spoken to.

 

“Oh! You know, trying something new,” his laugh is light and nervous and he couldn’t thank jesus enough when Tal seem’s satisfied by the comment and turns away. “So long as there’s not a problem I’m certainly not complaining, are you going to sing today?”

 

This brightens his mood instantly and he can’t help but notice the satisfactory grin that plays on Tal’s face at his sudden exuberance. “Of course I am! Just gotta figure something out you know? Something mellow for the cats, well except Blue, we all know she loves anything I sing.”

 

More loving scratches are generously handed out to the felines ears and he quickly moves to turn all the coffee equipment on in the kitchen when Tal walks to the front door to unlock it.

 

All in all it’s a pretty casual day. Lance has a very dedicated 8 hours to spend with Blue and his boss, a few other coworkers rotating in and out on their shorter shifts. It’s just when Lance is on his break and is still thinking of a song to sing that Tal suggests one to his surprise.

 

“Why don’t you do that Lover song, by Nothing But Thieves?”

 

The choice is shocking, he’d never pegged the other as the type to know it, but again with all the mystery saturating his person it shouldn’t have been a surprise. It was a soft slow song, Lance had always felt it sounded awfully sad, but maybe that fit the mood that was constantly visiting him in his downtime today.

 

He eyes Tal for a moment, noting the way he sips from his pink cat cup almost too innocently, eyes refusing to meet Lances. “Okay,” he relents, “but only because it’s a good song and I’m shocked you have good tastes.”

 

That earns a snort and a playful swat at the retreating musician.

 

Lance moves to his favorite corner, it’s acoustically the best one to sit in, but also it has the couch Blue like’s the best.

 

He holds for a moment, that familiarity from his morning warm ups with Shiro. Soon, soft and imploring, his voice fills the space and sets the tone a little somber. It’s not something Lance minds, and finds the people truly focusing on him don’t seem to mind either.

 

Honestly he was just grateful that the cats seemed to like his voice enough to allow his performances. Lance is so wrapped up in the lyrics and the sensation of Blue’s soft fur under his fingers that the jingle from the bell under the door doesn’t catch his attention.

 

Nor do pretty silver eyes that zero in on him in a heart beat, or the way the patron scrambles back out the door only a second later.

 

No, Lance had missed the whole thing, but his boss sure hadn’t.

 

In fact the thoughtfulness oozing off of Tal’s person is so great he’s sure he resembles a cat, head tilting back and forth at the figure retreating across the street, ears a brilliant red.

 

He remains staring until the person is long gone and Lance has finished his break, coming back behind the counter to retrieve his apron.

 

“Lance,” Tal starts, voice light and unassuming, “care to stay an hour or two later? Veronica called off sick,” more like he’d called her and given her the day off but no one needed to know that.

 

Worry pulls at the younger males brows, he was such a little bleeding heart sometimes, that was probably why Tal had hired him. “Sure I can! I mean I can stay till seven is that okay?” Seven meant rush hour train traffic, “perfect,” the red head all but purrs.

 

So the hours march on, patrons and cats and drink orders are the only things that matter to Lance in that moment. It’s a pretty good distraction for his funk with Shiro, that is until it’s seven and he’s shoving his apron under the counter and thunder rocks the sky.

 

Some of the cats jump, racing to hide under couches and inside the safety of their trees and beds. Blue simply looks at Lance and then outside, meeping softly when the rain starts pouring. Rain, oh no and he had no umbrella or jacket.

 

“Blue,” Lance whines, “what am I gonna do!? I mean I love the rain but I’m gonna be soaked by the time I get home!”

 

“Well,” Tal’s voice calls from behind, “better start running then.” He sounds a little smug, okay, really smug, but Lance has no other choice than to agree. So after a very heartfelt farewell to his favorite kitty, Lance is out the back door and racing over slick pavement.

 

It was ridiculous, nothing on his weather app had said anything about rain! But here it was, coming down in near sheets instead of the innocent spray it had been only 30 minutes ago.

 

The ride on the train is also awful, it’s over crowded and full of people who smell more like wet dog than anything else. It’s so bad in fact that it takes Lance an extra hour to reach home. Where the weather is still atrocious and he’s forced to dance around in front of his door, frantically searching his person for his key.

 

It’s not there.

 

Something like panic overtakes him, if he key wasn’t on him then what was he supposed to do! Quick feet take him back to where the stairs were, if he couldn’t find shelter here then somewhere had to take him!

 

Of course nothing can be that easy, or maybe it was god simultaneously smiting him and taking pity. Because who should be hurrying up the stairs but Shiro, a large umbrella blooming over his head to protect him from the storm.

 

And of course, who should instantly make eye contact, but Shiro. His face seems to flush lightly before concern takes over, and then oh god he’s in Lance’s bubble, shielding them both.

 

Lance was pretty sure he’d been struck by lightening because this was surreal.

 

“What are you doing out here like this?” Shiro calls over the roll of thunder, “you’re soaked!” Lance knows he shouldn’t, but he flashes the puppy dog pout at his neighbor and whines, “I stayed late at work and lost my key somehow! Pidge and Hunk are at their DnD session and won’t be back till eleven.”

 

So maybe that was more than he needed to say, but with his phone dead it wasn’t like he could just call them up and start screaming.

 

Something jingles by his hip, and suddenly he’s being gently herded back to Shiro’s door. “You can stay at my place until they get back,” he offers, and wow Lance must really be dead for sure. But he doesn’t fight it, how could he? This was Takashi Shirogane! Super duper big crush and really hot man and absolutely gifted singer and oh look he’s inside already.

 

Lance takes a moment to blink before quickly rushing onto a tiled area. Better to drip on tile than carpet his mama always said, and Pidge, Pidge screamed that a lot when Hunk and Lance came back from the pool.

 

“Let me get you a towel, and maybe some clothes, no, definitely clothes you’re soaked to the bone.” Is the worried muttering that follows Shiro’s retreating form. He leaves the brunette to shuffle awkwardly and finally take in the space around him, since of course, he’d never been here before and most likely never would again.

 

Had to make the most of it right?

 

Except there’s not really a lot to look at.

 

It’s nearly bare, an impersonal living space that looked more like a show room than someones actual apartment. In fact Lance wouldn’t have believed it lived in if one dish wasn’t in the sink and a shirt wasn’t laying across the arm of the couch in the living room.

 

It wasn’t like his place, messy, a little too personal maybe, with aspects from each roommate so defined it made it easy to see what kind of people lived there. This was just….

 

“Kinda sad,” he finds himself mumbling, it knots at his stomach to think Shiro lives like this.

 

“Did you say something?” “Jesus on a tricycle!” Lance nearly launches into the air, whipping around to find Shiro no more than two feet behind him. They eye each other startled, and then strangely enough, Shiro seems to falter, like he’s remembered something. A pretty rose color dusts his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he quickly offers the towel and change of clothing.

 

“You can get fixed up in the bathroom,” he all but stutters to Lance’s growing concern. “Alright, um, do you mind if I take a shower too? I’m really cold.” The blush goes supernova and it’s all Shiro seems to have within him to nod. Lance has no idea what to say, maybe Shiro just wasn’t used to guests? He offered the help so readily, but Shiro was just a nice guy in general.

 

Lance takes pity on the mess of a man and smiles as brightly as he can, “thank you Shirogane!” and before the elder can muster up a response, the brunette is already in the bathroom, the door closing with a soft click.

 

The towel is tossed over the back of the toilet, clothes gently deposited on the seat and Lance has to stop to see exactly what he’d be wearing. It was really cute actually, a black shirt with Puppy Cat’s face on it, Shiro watched Bee and Puppy Cat? Somehow that didn’t surprise him. There was also a pair of boxers, and some black sweatpants with little stars of every color.

 

The large amounts of black was a bit of a surprise, but not unwelcome, it suited his neighbor actually. Lance doesn’t waste any more time in wiggling out of his sopping wet clothes, phone tossed into the pile of clean ones while he scrambles into the shower.

 

It was exactly like his, which shouldn’t have shocked him but somehow he had expected it to be a plain old shower. Instead he slides a bit in the tub, fiddling with the nobs until water comes cascading down on him.

 

An unmanly squeak bursts out of his mouth before he can stop it, the water is scalding hot! How did Shiro get so lucky to have instant hot water?! It’s not long before he turns to mush under the wonderful abusive spray. It takes mere moments to coax the cold from his body, leaving Lance pleasantly flushed and willing to sing softly under his breath as he washes his hair.

 

It’s strange, to be on the other side of the wall. Yet it felt almost no different than being in his own bathroom. Except this was Shiro’s, his fingers brush over the shampoo bottle again, this was part of the mans scent. He doesn’t realize his singing is slowly getting louder, doesn’t hear the bathroom door creak a bit as it’s opened.

 

Doesn’t hear a slow breath, a pause, like someone is waiting to be counted in, to be called to join.

 

When Shiro’s voice rumbles in to carry under Lance’s, he thinks nothing of it. Well he thinks nothing of it for about twenty seconds. Then somethings not right, Shiro always started the very first song, he was never this clear, in fact he sounds alarmingly close.

 

Lance’s mouth snaps shut so fast he nearly chokes on the note he was holding.

 

The surprise in Shiro’s voice is evident, it warbles uncertainly for just a moment and trails off. But the position they’re both in is now evident. Shiro is in the bathroom, Lance is in the bathroom, it’s the same one for once.

 

What is he supposed to do? Does he say something? ‘Hey Shirogane! Sorry for cutting off like that I’m just not used to being naked during duets!’ oh but wasn’t Shiro always naked during theirs?

 

The force of the thought makes Lance lose his footing and collapse into the tub with a yelp. Fuck bathtub-showers, they were evil beasts that had no mercy. Shiro seemed to think something was wrong, there was a sharp inhale, then slow, and cautious, he speaks.

 

“...Lance?”

 

There was fear there too, Lance realizes as he lays scrunched up in the tub. Shiro was just as, if not more, nervous than Lance was.

 

The thought was reassuring and kind of cute.

 

Instead of speaking, Lance hums and starts the song over, he’s by himself for a moment, it doesn’t sound like Shiro’s going to join. So he breaks the strange unspoken rule and calls to his companion. “C’mon Shirogane, sing with me.”

 

When he picks it back up, Shiro’s voice shyly greets his and they sing for a while. They sing until Lance’s fingertips are strange and prune like, and until the boiling water became tepid. Until the water is shut off yet neither takes a step to stop their melodies. It makes it just the right time for Lance to sneak a peek from behind the shower curtain. He finds a view full of Shiro’s hair, his back is to the tub, shoulders only a little tense.

 

And being the mischief maker he was, Lance can’t resist ruffling the hair with his wet hand, hearing the other all but yell in shock. Silver meets blue and both their faces go up in flames.

 

“Hi,” Shiro mumbles, offering the towel in a shaky grip like a peace offering.

 

“Hey,” Lance returns as warmly as he dare, and makes sure his fingers linger against the others when he takes the item.

 

Once the brunette disappears back behind the curtain to dry off, it’s like a spell is broken, and suddenly Shiro is very chatty. “I didn’t know it was you,” is the next thing out of his mouth, “your roommates, I mean, there are three of you and I didn’t know how to say. ‘Hi, are you the one who sings with me while I’m in the shower?’ without sounding weird and I didn’t want to make anyone awkward.”

 

Lance reaches for the clothing, listening attentively to every word. “But then I went to visit your job today,” Lance nearly rips the curtain back in shock but wisely chooses to put his boxers on first, letting Shiro continue on.

 

“You were on break, singing in the corner. I mean I went in because, I mean, Toe Beans? What kind of cafe is called Toe Beans? But hot chocolate and cats and a warm place to relax and unwind just seemed to suit you so well so I wanted to come say hi until I heard your voice.”

 

The last part is nearly strangled out, and a finally dressed Lance slowly pulls the curtain back to reveal Shiro. He’s standing in the center of the bathroom, face a brilliant cherry color, both human and prosthetic hands clenched so tightly his arms tremble with the force of it.

 

He’d always looked so composed, so sweet, but Shiro is just as much of a rambling mess as Lance is.

 

It brings a small smile to the brunettes lips.

 

“It’s so pretty,” he continues, eyes never leaving his shaking hands. “It works with my voice so well and I wanted to call out to you about meeting outside of our time together to spend, well, more, time together. But I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, hell you’re just so cute-”

 

The confession is artfully swallowed as fast as its said, leaving both of them a little dizzy by the sheer force of affection in it.

 

“Oh,” Lance says, and now Shiro looks like he wants to melt into the floorboards, but he wasn’t done with the other man yet. “I thought I was the only one,” it’s a quiet confession in turn, soft and warm and oh so sweet. And then here’s Shiro, standing nearly in the tub with Lance, like he can’t believe what he just heard.

 

If anything Lance can’t say he blames him, this was probably the weirdest confession he’d had to date. “You like me too?” Instead of an immediate verbal response, a warm kiss is placed on the elder mans cheek, right at the corner of his facial scar.

 

“Yeah,” he murmurs against flushed skin, “I really like you too…,” go big or go home, “Takashi.”

 

Hearing his first name gives Lance an instantaneous reaction, he’s pulled out of the tub and bundled up in large strong arms. Their faces are so close that if jostled, Lance is sure they’d end up kissing, not that he minds, because there’s so much joy on Shiro’s face he thinks he might just do about anything for this man.

 

“I think, I’d like it if you called me Takashi from now on,” Shiro’s voice is low, alluring, it’s got all the right pitches and curves to curl Lance’s toes in the best way. “Kay,” he mumbles back, not bothering to hide just how much he liked this whole situation.

 

Of course Shiro just has to tip the scale by adding in that rough shiver-worthy way, “you look really good in my clothes.”

 

Lance swallows the compliment in a searing kiss, letting himself be sealed against Shiro’s body with zero resistance. He’s just contemplating if Shiro would like him better with his clothes off when a high pitched scream breaks up the moment.

 

Wildly they look to the doorway, and Lance sees Keith, one of Pidge and Hunk’s DnD friends, standing there flushed red to his roots.

 

They may have stopped kissing, but the brunette is happy to note Shiro still hasn’t let him go.

 

“What the fuck you guys! Are you fucking kidding me! Shiro I thought you told me you hadn’t asked him out yet!”

 

Leave it to Keith to ruin a moment.

 

After calming the near hysterical raven down, mostly due to Lance trying to smother him and laughing. Keith vows to call before he comes over from now on, shooting them both a look that makes them look away like cowed children.

 

Once he’s gone, and they’re alone on the couch, Lance slowly sidles up into Shiro’s side, nearly purring when an arm wraps around his midsection in turn. “So,” he chirps, “you like Bee and Puppy Cat too I see.” Confusion passes over the others face before he looks down at the large shirt draped over Lance’s form.

 

“O-Oh, yeah, I haven’t watched the finale yet though,” if Lance had a tail it would be wagging at high speed. “Me either! You wanna watch it right now?”

 

So they settle into the couch, both relishing in the contact they’d assumed they’d never receive from the other and tune in to the season finale of their show.

 

A text comes in on Lance’s phone, forgotten on a charger tucked away in Shiro’s room. From a man who idly sits in the cafe just after closing up, a key on a lanyard swinging too and fro from a finger as he sips from his pink cat cup.

 

**_Tal:_ **

 

_You’re welcome punk._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie I didn't expect to write about 3,000 words of this, it was supposed to stop at about 2,500 but here we are.
> 
> ny'all will soon learn if you haven't already that shy embarrassed Shiro is my favorite Shiro.
> 
> ....I've been working on this for 3 days and now idk what to write OTL
> 
> hope its good, if you have a request feel free to drop me a line here or on my [tumblr](http://thrushrut.tumblr.com/), love you guys >:3c


End file.
